idiosyncrasy
by pyr0technic
Summary: Unlikely friends warrant unlikely situations which end up with unlikely results. Well, if you put it in a different perspective, it was all completely likely from the beginning. - Gift for Kissy Fishy -


"Look, think of it this way. I'm like...I'm like the genie to your Aladdin."

"...What?"

A frazzled meowth paced back and forth in exasperation. He was trying to get her dimwit of a friend, Munchlax, to understand what he was trying to do for him but he just couldn't seem to get it through.

Munchlax, seemingly uninterested, yawned slightly. "You really suck with analogies. Although... I am impressed that you even know about that human movie."

Meowth growled. "I am giving you the perfect opportunity here! I mean, let's be honest, are you going to score a girl any other time in your life?"

Now it was Munchlax's turn to growl, growing evermore impatient. "Who. Cares. About. Girls?"

Meowth gasped dramatically and stepped away, paw on his chest. "Don't say that!"

"Besides, girls don't satisfy your appetite. _Food _does. Food...ooh, I wonder if that bush grew back any of its pecha berries yet...those always hit the spot." Munchlax was soon lost in a world involving lots and lots of food, no members of the opposite sex to be seen.

Meowth tore the daydream down. "How can you choose food over _them? _They're twin _chikorita _for crying out loud!"

"Meowth, you know that any day now I should be evolving. It would be strange if I was a snorlax with a tiny pokemon like a chikorita." Munchlax had wandered over to the bush he mentioned earlier, pouting in disappointment at the lack of berries.

"Pfft, you're being ridiculous. Chikorita evolve into Meganium!"

At this point, all of Munchlax's points had been successfully countered. He had one last excuse, however. "I don't think even setting them up with me will get them to like me, Meowth. There are several other better candidates around these woods...like phanphy, growlithe, teddiursa..."

After he said this, Meowth promptly used Scratch on his face.

"Oww! What's wrong with you?"

"Stop talking about yourself like that, geez!"

"Easy for you to say!"

"What do you mean? I'm a meowth!"

Munchlax saw where this was headed. He'd _have_ to go with Meowth to creepily stalk the cute grass pokemon. Meowth would not allow any room for argument. It was simply impossible to win against this cat pokemon. Sigh.

He hoped he wouldn't end up attempting to devour Meowth in his rage like he had tried to one day long, long ago.

&.

The two pokemon arrived at beautiful scene of a sparkling clean pond in the middle of the forest, the long, sturdy trees shading half of the area, where the pokemon rested while the pokemon played in the sunny area.

"And here we are!" Meowth cried dramatically, gesturing to the scene in front of them.

"Meowth. We come here everyday," Munchlax retorted, not amused.

"Can't you just bask in the moment for once?"

"No."

Meowth only sighed and dragged his friend over to the previously mentioned chikorita. "Good luck, pal." And then he promptly left. Fantastic.

"Oh, hello!" the first chikorita greeted.

"...Hi," Munchlax followed, giving her a blank stare.

"..." She glanced around nervously before speaking again. "I really hate asking you, but it seems I have no choice. Would you mind watching my baby sister just for a while?"

Munchlax rolled his eyes. So much for _twin _chikorita. "Yeah, sure."

And then, he was left with his spare supply of oran berries and a baby chikorita.

The baby pokemon immediately started crying.

"For the love of Mew, where's Meowth?"

&.

"And then I said, us animals, we eat to live, but those humans, they live to eat!

Pokemon around Meowth exploded with laughter and he grinned with satisfaction. He sure did know how to keep a crowd entertained. Munchlax should appreciate him more often. He was just so talented.

"Meowth!" came a familiar growl. Ah, just in time, Meowth thought.

"Munchy! There you are, how's it been going?" A cheshire cat grin and a paw patting Munchlax's back was all it took for him to nearly lose it.

"You left me alone with a _crying baby! You _are coming with _me_." Ignoring the disapproving cacophony of the crowd, he dragged Meowth away, who was comically crying and promising that he would come back.

He sometimes really wondered why he was friends with the dunce.

&.

"Oh man, this thing won't just shut up!"

"Shut up! It's not a thing, she's a living, breathing pokemon like us!"

"Oh, look, the grumpy one decides to preach to me about morality."

An hour had passed since Munchlax had brought Meowth back to the small den where the baby chikorita was, who seemed incapable to stop crying even for a mere few minutes.

"Here, gimme some of your berries," Meowth muttered, holding out a paw.

Munchlax gave him a defensive stare, backing up. "But...but why?"

"Oh, would you relax? There's plenty more out in the forest, just give 'em to me," Meowth retorted, cleverly swiping the said berries from Munchlax, ignoring his indignant, "Hey!"

He chopped them up into small pieces with his claws and mushed them with his paw before feeding it to the baby.

Suddenly, there was silence. The baby chikorita had wide emerald eyes while tasting the blue substance in an obvious curiousity and interest.

"Yes! Hallelujah! I'm good with older pokemon _and _babies! Just watch, Munchy, someday I'm gonna hit it big time!"

Before Munchlax could even begin to form a response, Chikorita ended up crying again.

"Mew, damn it."

&.

After feeding the baby several different types of berries, milk, water, and even showing toys to get her out of her mood, their efforts proved to be completely useless.

"This is all your fault," Munchlax spat in anger as he held the still crying chikorita.

"Right, it's my fault that you dragged me over here to help you with your problem," came the bitter retort from Meowth.

They began bickering back and forth and between the baby's crying, the sound emanating from the trio was nearly deafening.

"Okay, look! Maybe we should try...a different approach," Munchlax finally said, setting the baby down on a soft patch of grass, attempting to make amends with his frenemy.

"Well, what do _you_ suggest we do?" Meowth glanced at the baby and back to him repeatedly, just wondering how they would make this work.

"Let's take turns."

And from that point, Munchlax and Meowth begin taking turns rocking the baby chikorita gently before she finally, slowly, closed her eyes and emitting a soft snore, proof she had fallen into a deep slumber.

Chikorita returned at that point. "Ah! So she's asleep! I'm glad she didn't cause you much trouble. Thank you so much, I truly appreciate it. My partner would as well."

Before Meowth could began formulating a response to all of this, he caught on the last sentence.

He could've sworn he felt a _leer _being directed at him from somewhere...

"It's no biggie, really."

He left and was promptly _body slammed_, _tackled, _and even hit with a _rollout _by his 'big eater pokemon' friend. "I swear I didn't know! I _didn't know_!"

"Geez, I didn't know you hated me that much. I thought after today that you might even like me better now." Meowth pouted and turned away from the murderous Munchlax, who had taken to recovering from exhausting so much of his energy.

"Well, I _do _hate you that much."

Meowth smirked.

"Nah...you really don't."

Munchlax sighed before smiling slightly.

"I know."

* * *

This was for **Kissy Fishy**, who is an amazing friend of mine and an even more amazing writer. I have been a horrible person by delaying this for so long and this probably is not what she expected at all :P However, I did quite enjoy writing this, so I hope it's somewhat okay. :)


End file.
